A Visit To The Shrine
by The Tower of WEIRDNESS-NESS
Summary: Saeko: The SD members are going to pay homage to their Goddesses. May sound serious at first but promise, it's humor. R&R! The Tower: But I think it's funny... ^_^


A Visit to the Shrine  
  
By The Tower & Saeko  
  
Hi! This is only one of our many co-fics, some already posted and some bound to come out in the future. Prepare for the insanity…  
  
Disclaimer: We only own the plot and we own our respective OC's.  
  
Warning: Yaoi. Lots of OC's. If you don't like too many OC's (there are 8 OC's in this fic) but you like humor fics, please bear with us. Also, there are many scenes in this fic where most of the OC's are VERY serious, but we promise you, our fic is humor. Since the SD people are visiting a Shrine, they must keep their silence and be serious… just read the fic. You'll know.  
  
Saeko: Yay! The Tower does NOT own RUKAWA KAEDE! Therefore, I can KILL HIM!!! YEAH!!!  
  
The Tower: HEY!!! DON'T!!! *SNIFF…*  
  
Saeko: One thing I've noticed about you is that you always sniff. ME TOO! *SNIFF*  
  
"A Visit to the Shrine"  
  
(The Shohoku Team has just finished practice)  
  
Akagi: Listen up, people! As the basketball season is coming to a close, it is tradition for all basketball teams to go to the Goddess Shrine to give thanksgiving for all that has been. We will pay homage to the Goddesses and spend the night there. Meet at the Shrine Entrance on Saturday, 9:00 sharp. Do you hear me?  
  
Shohoku: Hai!  
  
Kogure: But, Akagi, I've only heard of this tradition this year.  
  
Akagi: It was just declared this year, Kogure. So be there.  
  
Kogure: Oh… okay.  
  
(In the locker rooms)  
  
Sakuragi: He he he… Rukawa, what are you going to offer to the Shrine Goddesses?  
  
Rukawa: None of your business.  
  
Sakuragi: Well, whatever that is, mine's definitely gonna be better than yours! NYA HA HA HA!!!  
  
Rukawa: … do'aho…  
  
Sakuragi: TEME, RUKAWA!!!  
  
Rukawa: Nothing. *Heads to the showers*  
  
Sakuragi: Grr… RUKAWA!!! *Follows Rukawa*  
  
Kogure: That Sakuragi and Rukawa are amusing, aren't they?  
  
Akagi: If you ask me they're a pain in the butt.  
  
Kogure: Don't be too harsh on them, Akagi.  
  
Akagi: …  
  
Mitsui: Kogure! Wanna go with me downtown?  
  
Kogure: Why?  
  
Mitsui: I heard there's this antique store near the shrine specializing in things good for offerings.  
  
Kogure: Sounds fun. Count me in.  
  
Mitsui: All right! We'll go on Friday, that okay with you?  
  
Kogure: Sure!  
  
Akagi: *Glowering* You're not gonna miss basketball practice, right?  
  
Mitsui: *Gulps* Of-of course, Akagi…  
  
Kogure: That's the last thing we'd wanna do, Akagi…  
  
Akagi: …  
  
(Saturday morning…)  
  
Akagi: Everyone here?  
  
Sakuragi: The fox isn't here yet!  
  
Akagi: I am aware of that, Sakuragi.  
  
Sakuragi: Trying to save face, huh?  
  
Akagi: *Does the Gori punch on Sakuragi's head* Bakero…  
  
Sakuragi: Oww…  
  
Mitsui: Where's Anzai-sensei?  
  
Akagi: He's not coming.  
  
Mitsui: Huh? Why?  
  
Akagi: I don't know.  
  
Miyagi: What did you bring to offer, Ayako-chan?  
  
Ayako: Not much. Just some flowers.  
  
Miyagi: I-I brought some fragrance oil for the oil burners!  
  
Ayako: Hmm… that's nice.  
  
Miyagi: What are those flowers?  
  
Ayako: Some roses… and jasmines… and hyacinths… I guess.  
  
Miyagi: Really?! My fragrance oils are rose, jasmine and hyacinth too!  
  
Ayako: What a horrible coincidence.  
  
Miyagi: …  
  
Kogure: Bringing these incense sticks were a good idea, Mitsui.  
  
Mitsui: But they were too expensive…  
  
Kogure: It's not every day we bring offerings to the Shrine, Mitsui. It's all right.  
  
Akagi: *Sighs and looks at his offering*  
  
(Rukawa comes riding past them)  
  
Sakuragi: It's Rukawa!  
  
Akagi: Where is he?! He's late!!!  
  
(Rukawa crashes into a post and falls down)  
  
Sakuragi: NYA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
(Fortunately, Rukawa stands up and walks to them as if nothing had happened)  
  
Rukawa: …  
  
Akagi: You're still half asleep, dammit! Wake up! *Does the Gori punch to Rukawa too*  
  
Rukawa: *Rubs his head* Do'aho…  
  
Akagi: All right, let's go in!  
  
(Akagi pulls a chain, which in turn, rings a small bell)  
  
(Doors open)  
  
(Somebody in a red hooded dress steps toward them)  
  
???: Welcome to the Goddess Shrine… I am the Priestess of the Night. Please maintain your silence and follow me.  
  
Sakuragi: Creepy.  
  
P. Night: Silence, Hanamichi Sakuragi.  
  
Sakuragi: She called me by my whole name! And her voice sounds like Haruko…  
  
P. Night: I am not who you think I am, Hanamichi Sakuragi. Let us go.  
  
(The Shohoku members follow the Priestess to the entrance of a vast green garden)  
  
P. Night: Please stop here and remove your shoes and socks. We are about to enter a sacred garden and nobody is to cross there if he or she is not bare- footed.  
  
(Grumbles arise as the Shohoku Team takes off their shoes)  
  
P. Night: Do not complain against the Goddesses, mortals.  
  
Ayako: Did you just call us mortals?  
  
Akagi: You're a human too, aren't you?  
  
P. Night: I am a Priestess. Now, enough questions. We must cross the garden as quietly and as quickly as possible.  
  
(The Priestess and the Shohoku Team cross the garden and see another hooded girl watering plants)  
  
P. Night: Good day to you, Priestess of Offerings.  
  
P. Offerings: Good day to you, Priestess of the Night. Ah, new people?  
  
P. Night: They come to offer, Priestess.  
  
P. Offerings: I see…  
  
Kogure: *Whisper* Is she looking at us?  
  
Mitsui: *Whisper* I don't know.  
  
P. Offerings: The silence in this garden is so great, even the slightest whisper can be heard. Except for the Priestesses, that is.  
  
Kogure&Mitsui: *GULP…*  
  
P. Offerings: Shall I help you?  
  
P. Night: As you wish, Priestess.  
  
(The Shohoku Team follows the two Priestesses to the Shrine, where two more hooded girls stood waiting)  
  
P. Night: *Whisper* Sakuragi said that I sounded like Haruko…  
  
P. Offerings: *Whisper* Eww… Haruko? I never knew that. But come to think of it…  
  
P. Night: *Whisper* Hey!  
  
P. Offerings: *Whisper* *giggles* All right.  
  
(They reach the two hooded girls)  
  
P. Night: The Priestess of Misunderstandings to your right, the Priestess of Androgyny to your left.  
  
P. Misunderstandings & P. Androgyny: Good day.  
  
P. Offerings: Priestesses, wait for the next group that comes.  
  
Priestesses: Yes, Priestess. (The two go to the garden.)  
  
P. Misunderstandings: *Whisper* Do you know how hard it is not to laugh?  
  
P. Androgyny: *Whisper* Ne'chan wanted to laugh out loud when she saw Akagi so serious.  
  
P. Night: *Whisper* Really? I never bothered to look back.  
  
P. Offerings: *Whisper* I know your feelings, Mikara. Just keep your cool.  
  
P. Misunderstandings: *Whisper* Thanks, Nayomi. (Leaves with P. Androgyny)  
  
P. Night: (Turns around) Welcome to the Shrine. As you go in, go to each of the Goddesses and offer a gift to each of them and a little prayer. You may go alone, or in pairs if you wish. When you are done, proceed to any of the Priestesses. They will lead you to your next destination. And most important: Maintain your silence. Understood?  
  
Shohoku: Yes, Priestess.  
  
(The two priestesses open the doors to a dark corridor)  
  
P. Offerings: Wait a minute.  
  
(The Priestess of the Night takes a match and lights a candle; instantly, all the candles in the corridor light up.)  
  
Shohoku: Whoah…  
  
Kogure: It's magic.  
  
Sakuragi: They're witches.  
  
Rukawa: … Do'aho.  
  
Sakuragi: Like you knew how they did it.  
  
Rukawa: For once you got me there, but I won't admit it  
  
P. Night: Take your time. (Leaves with the Priestess of Offerings)  
  
Akagi: All right, you heard what the Priestess said. Move out and do your thing.  
  
Shohoku: Hai!  
  
Akagi: Sssh!  
  
(The Shohoku members spread out)  
  
(Miyagi stops in front of a Goddess statue with long hair and a sweeping robe carrying a quill and a scroll)  
  
Miyagi: Weird-looking Goddesses.  
  
Akagi: You sound like you've only been here for the first time.  
  
Miyagi: That's true.  
  
Akagi: Me too. Worship them anyway.  
  
Sakuragi: Who'll you worship, Rukawa?  
  
Rukawa: Somebody.  
  
Sakuragi: You're just gonna sleep, aren't you?  
  
Rukawa: None of your business, do'aho.  
  
Sakuragi: TEME RUKAWA!!!  
  
P. Night: Silence, Hanamichi Sakuragi…  
  
Akagi: Sssh!  
  
(Outside the shrine)  
  
P. Night: That was real good, Nayomi.  
  
(P. Offerings pulls back her red hood)  
  
Nayomi: You got that right.  
  
(P. Night pulls back her red hood)  
  
Hoshi: I know I have it right. (Both giggle)  
  
???: Hey guys!  
  
Nayomi: Hey Saeko!  
  
Saeko: How'd it go?  
  
Hoshi: Great. We sent Legato and Mikara already to get the next ones.  
  
Saeko: Cool. Come on, the rest want to hear the story.  
  
Nayomi: Okay! (The three run to the Priestess Quarters and slide open the door to the lounge)  
  
Hoshi: HI!!!  
  
Nayomi: We're back!!!  
  
Yuki: All right, spit it out. Did they know it was you?  
  
Hoshi: No.  
  
Yuki: Cool. We can do it to the rest of them when they find out. (Looks past open door to Nayomi's head garden)  
  
Nayomi: No we can't. Kogure's there.  
  
Yuki: So what? I'll kill anybody.  
  
The Tower: Rukawa's there, right?  
  
Hoshi: Yeah.  
  
Lynn: Better get ready.  
  
Hinata: Yeah, Tower, I wanna see Rukawa!  
  
The Tower: Shut up. I'll let you out soon.  
  
Saeko: Don't worry Lynn, I'll let you out soon too.  
  
Akai: Okay…  
  
Nayomi: Everybody get ready. We're going to the Shrine.  
  
Minna: Hai!  
  
(At the Shrine)  
  
Akagi: Anybody done yet?  
  
(Silence)  
  
Akagi: Okay…  
  
???: How are you doing, friends?  
  
(The Shohoku members look up and see another hooded girl)  
  
???: I am the Priestess of Typos. I hope you are doing well.  
  
Kogure: The Priestess of WHAT?  
  
Mitsui: Typos?  
  
P. Typos: Yes. Surprised?  
  
Kogure: Yes.  
  
P. Typos: That is your problem, Kogure, now, silence and continue your homage.  
  
Kogure: But–  
  
P. Typos: You dare defy a Priestess, mortal?  
  
Kogure: No, Priestess, but–  
  
P. Typos: Therefore you should know when to respect a Priestess when you see one, mortal.  
  
Kogure: Yes, Priestess.  
  
P. Typos: Good. Enjoy your stay, gentlemen.  
  
(Saeko goes to Nayomi)  
  
Saeko: I think your bishie needs to be taught a lesson in manners, Priestess.  
  
Nayomi: Kogure? He never does anything wrong.  
  
Saeko: He does.  
  
Nayomi: Okay… I'll take care of him.  
  
(Nayomi enters the Shrine)  
  
P. Offerings: Kiminobu Kogure?  
  
Kogure: Yes?  
  
P. Offerings: Who are you worshipping now?  
  
Kogure: This Goddess, Priestess.  
  
(Nayomi goes to the statue Kogure was worshipping: A girl with shoulder- length hair crowned with the moon.)  
  
P. Offerings: Come with me, Kogure.  
  
Kogure: Yes, Priestess.  
  
(Nayomi leads Kogure to a statue of a girl with long hair carrying sticks)  
  
P. Offerings: Worship this Goddess for and offer your best gift. You will not leave this place until you have asked for a full pardon from this Goddess.  
  
Kogure: But how will I know when I'll be able to go?  
  
P. Offerings: I will tell you when.  
  
Kogure: Yes, Priestess.  
  
P. Anti-Pink: I will guard them for you, Priestess.  
  
P. Offerings: Thank you, *Whisper* Tower. (Leaves)  
  
P. Anti-Pink: You're welcome, Priestess.  
  
P. Rukawa: Allow me to assist you, Priestess, as you guard these people.  
  
P. Anti-Pink: Very well.  
  
P. Rukawa: *Looks at Rukawa and sighs*  
  
P. Anti-Pink: *Whisper* You just wanted to see Rukawa, Hinata.  
  
P. Rukawa: *Whisper* So what? You know he's cute.  
  
P. Anti-Pink: *Whisper* No. And I don't care.  
  
(At the front gate)  
  
Mikara: Welcome to the Goddess Shrine. I am the Priestess of Misunderstandings. Please follow me, and do not make any noise.  
  
Legato: I am the Priestess of Androgyny. Welcome.  
  
Kenji: Androgyny? What's that?  
  
Maki: It sounds like something rotten.  
  
Anna: Right, my love.  
  
P. Androgyny: We would like it very much if you do nto call each other pet names in the presence of the Goddesses.  
  
Anna: All right.  
  
Sendoh: We brought offerings. We're supposed to, right?  
  
P. Misunderstandings: Yes.  
  
Sendoh: You sound familiar…  
  
P. Misunderstandings: We have served in this shrine all our lives, Sendoh Akira. I may sound familiar to you, but I do not know you.  
  
P. Androgyny: Widen your vocabulary, Fujima Kenji.  
  
Kenji: How did you know my name?  
  
P. Misunderstandings: It is not important. Let us go.  
  
(At the Shrine Door)  
  
P. Kiyota: They're coming!  
  
P. Snow: Oh help me.  
  
P. Typos: *Giggles*  
  
P. Offerings: Sssh! They'll hear you.  
  
P. Androgyny: Good day, Priestesses.  
  
P. Night: Good day.  
  
Toru: Who are they?  
  
P. Misunderstandings: The Priestess of the Night…  
  
P. Night: Good day.  
  
P. Androgyny: The Priestess of Snow…  
  
P. Snow: Hello!  
  
(We skip the introductions coz they'll take up too much space)  
  
P. Typos: Follow us into the Shrine.  
  
(The Priestesses and the remaining b-ball people enter the shrine)  
  
Kiyota: So they're here already.  
  
Rukawa: At least we got here first.  
  
Kiyota: WHAAT?!  
  
P. Offerings: SILENCE!  
  
(Rukawa and Kiyota cower in fright)  
  
P. Offerings: We will not tolerate your insolence in this place. Take them to their respective Goddesses.  
  
P. Kiyota: Yes, Priestess.  
  
P. Rukawa: Yes, Priestess.  
  
(The two go forward and take Rukawa and Kiyota to the very back of the shrine)  
  
P. Rukawa: Worship them. (Points to two Goddess statues carrying pendants in their hands with a picture on them)  
  
P. Kiyota: And please do not bicker. We will tell you when you can go. (Goes back w/Hinata)  
  
P. Offerings: We will wait outside. In the meantime, behave yourselves. Let us go.  
  
(All Priestesses exit the Shrine and go out into a closed place in the garden)  
  
P. Anti-Pink: (Removes her hood) I can't take this anymore, Nayomi. Can't we tell them who we are?  
  
P. Offerings: (Removes her hood) Do you guys want to tell them already?  
  
(Everybody removes their hoods)  
  
P. Snow: I just want to burn somebody.  
  
P. Typos: You'll just burn the shrine, Yuki.  
  
P. Androgyny: What do you care, Saeko? You're just a shrimp.  
  
P. Typos: Take that back, Legato! (Starts chasing Legato around the clearing)  
  
P. Misunderstandings: Stop it!  
  
(Saeko trips on a stone and falls)  
  
P. Typos: OW!!!  
  
P. Androgyny: Clumsy do'aho.  
  
P. Kiyota: …  
  
P. Rukawa: Rukawaaa…  
  
P. Night: Saeko, are you okay?  
  
P. Typos: I'm fine… don't mind me… (Stands up)  
  
P. Snow: Let's tell them!  
  
P. Night: Anybody agreeing with her, say aye.  
  
Minna: AYE!  
  
P. Offerings: We go into the shrine! Put on your hoods, people!  
  
(After rearranging their hoods, they enter the shrine)  
  
P. Offerings: Go to your Goddesses, Priestesses.  
  
(They spread out and go to their respective places)  
  
Kogure: (Looks closely at the Goddess statue he was worshipping) Hey… this Goddess looks like Nayomi!  
  
P. Offerings: You guessed right, Kogure.  
  
Kogure: Huh?  
  
(P. Offerings removes her hood; the others follow suit)  
  
Nayomi: HIIII!!!  
  
Kogure: Nayomi?  
  
Nayomi: How's your homage?  
  
Kogure: I don't understand…  
  
Kenji & Toru: Hoshi?  
  
Hoshi: Hi! What's up?  
  
Kiyota: Akai-san?  
  
Akai: LK!  
  
Lynn: Ugh, Akagi…  
  
Akagi: Who are you?  
  
Lynn: Hey Saeko! I don't think Gori here doesn't know me.  
  
Hinata: Rukawa doesn't know me either.  
  
The Tower: AH! UOZUMI! You're wearing pink!  
  
Uozumi: Huh?  
  
The Tower: DIE!!!  
  
*CHOP*  
  
(Uozumi drops dead in a puddle of blood)  
  
Yuki: AHAHAHA! BLOOD!!!  
  
Lynn: SAVE IT!!!  
  
Yuki: Hai!  
  
(The Tower and Yuki take the blood and body parts and place them in plastic zipper bags)  
  
Sakuragi: What the hell are you guys doing here?!?!  
  
Legato: Do'aho.  
  
Sakuragi: What are you doing standing beside the Goddess statue anyways?!  
  
Nayomi: Don't you get it? We're the ones you've been worshipping all along.  
  
SD people: WHAAAT?!?!  
  
Saeko: They don't recognize our faces…  
  
Mikara: Look at your Goddesses, people.  
  
(The SD people look closely at their Goddesses and gasp)  
  
Mikara: At last they get it.  
  
Saeko: HEY! THIS FIC IS GETTING DANG LONG ALREADY!!! AND IT'S NOT EVEN HUMOROUS!  
  
So you want it to end?  
  
Saeko: YES!  
  
Fine.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Saeko: IT'S TOO DAMN SERIOUS!!! NOT MUCH HUMOR!!! IT'S NOT GOOD!!! *starts crying*  
  
The Tower: Don't worry, I'll fix it for you. But we're going to put this in my account.  
  
Saeko: We agreed on that already. When we co-write one of the SD Fairytales Collection, we'll put it under my account, and this fic goes under your account.  
  
The Tower: Oh I ese…  
  
Saeko: AHA! A TYPO!!! WORSHIP MEEEE!!!  
  
The Tower: AH! *kneels in front of Saeko and bows repeatedly*  
  
Saeko: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
~ The Tower  
  
~ A member of the FellowshipOfTheROW  
  
~ The Goddess of Anti-Pink  
  
~ Saeko  
  
~ A member of the Fellowhip of the ROW Junior  
  
~ The Goddess of Typos 


End file.
